VISION: Blue Beetle
by FelixDarkAgain
Summary: A Retelling Story. Jaime Reyes, an average high school student encounters a weird object that makes him become the superhero known as the "Blue Beetle". While as the Blue Beetle he fights crimes and supervillians but that is the least of Jaime worries when he as to deal with his real life.
1. Pilot

_Hello I am felixdarkagain or just felixdark. I do not own any characters or settings and this story is pure fiction any similarities to real life events are completely coincidental.  
_

_With that out of the way let me introduce the readers what "VISION" stories are. VISION stories I made up in re-telling already existing stories in this case the DC universe. So I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments of this story._

* * *

Chihuahuan Desert, a cold desert expanding in the nations of the United States and Mexico. In the dark full moon night, in the middle of this massive desert slept Jaime Reyes. Jamie is an average teenager of hispanic decent even with black, neck long hair and a body too blend in crowds; nothing special. He slowly woke up, from what exactly his unknown to him. Unsure of why Jaime slept in the middle of nowhere or how he got there to begin with, only to add a major question through his head, "Madrina, why am I naked!"

He found himself in his bare body, not even socks or his watch are present on his skin. Soon Jamie attempt to recollect how he got into this position, instead he finds a massive headache which even a over the counter medicine cannot cure. With both hands on his forehead, Jaime attempt to ease his head of the massive migraine going through his brain. After a few minutes, with his brain still in agony; the naked man to spoke out loud,"How did this happen, the last thing I remember..."

**March 2, 2007; 9:58 PM -7 GMT  
El Paso, Texas**

"_Si mama, I am heading to Padre's right now." said Jamie talking on his cell phone to his mother while he skateboards through the abandon streets of El Paso._

"_I hope so hijo. I hate that you've been hanging with Paco, that boy is a bad influence to you."_

"_Come on mama, I've known Paco since we where in elementary, besides you knew we where hanging out with Brenda for her __cumpleaños__."_

"_Sé Jamie, but the doesn't change the fact that he's in the Posse."_

"_It's more complicated than that. Can we talk about this when we get back home."_

"_Si"_

"_Gracias, hasta pronto." _

_He hang up the phone, boom; suddenly a massive explosion send Jamie off his skateboard, sliding him on his backside through the pavement road. Slowly, he stood up from his massive road rash only to experience the massive heat coming from the now burning apartment complex. Not sure what happen, he began to reach into his pocket for his phone to call for the fire department, realizing that the building is not the only thing that is burning. Either debris or from the explosion, his jacket caught on fire and without thinking, he took off both his jacket and shirt before the fire could touch his skin throwing them onto the ground._

_Breathing heavy from fear, Jaime looked at his burning cloths and with his eyes, he catches a queer blue object laying near his burning cloths. Unsure why, Jaime finds himself intrigue of the blue object that just now he picked up to examine it closer. With a closer look, Jamie finds that the weightless object is design like a beetle of sorts with legs but the size is larger than a normal beetle since the object is about the size of his own hand._

_Suddenly, the legs of the beetle began to move. It quickly ran over his hand, crawling over the arm, shoulder, and back. Jaime attempt to grab the object running over his skin again then to experience sharp pain running in his spine. With the massive pain, came skin tearing apart in some sort of replacement metal running on his back then his shoulders, arms, hands, legs, feet, neck and finally the head being engulfed in scrapping pain; then only too see nothing._

**Present**

The explosion is the last event Jaime could recall from his memories. Without thinking much more, he stood up as a shivering, bare teenager from the cold sand of the desert's cold air night. Walking began to take place, in his movements, Jamie had to wrap his arms around each other, close to the body and keep his mind occupied to ignore the pain of the cold.

**March 1, 2007; 12:16 -7 GMT**

"_Why not?" asked a large sixteen year old boy._

"_Because, my aunt had to make last minute scheduling with her job." answered a same aged girl._

_Jaime sat next to his two friends during lunch hours of El Paso High School while he listen to their conversation. The boy is large guy for his age, not fat but not muscular just a larger guy than Jaime in both height and width. The girl on the other hand is about the same height as Jamie yet thinner however unlike the other two who are latino decent with black hair; she's half white with short, red hair. The large guy named Paco Testas, made a comment, "Uh well, so much for the __partido__. I guess I can't pick up with any chicas."_

"_And with that, you are no longer invited." replied Brenda Del Vecchio the red head._

"_So what are you planning to do on your birthday then?" asked Jaime._

"_I guess we can go to movies tomorrow"_

"_Yeah we can watch Black Snake Moan." suggested Paco._

"_I just told you that your no longer invited. And it's my birthday, I decide what movie where watching."_

"_So am I re-invited?"_

"_No, and stop making up words. As of now, only Jaime is allowed."_

"_Come on, Brenda." begged Paco, "Your lucky Jaime, looks like your going on a __dátil."_

"_Ah-what are you kidding me Paco!" Jaime yelled in shock._

_Paco notice a slight blush on both Jaime and Brenda. Taking advantage of the situation, the large teenager smirk before he about say, "Well if thats case, then Brenda don't get to over your heels with this hot-head."_

"_Shut up!" screamed Brenda with her fists slamming on the table when standing in order to leave in anger._

"_I know now that you are never coming to any partido for the rest of your life." Jaime telling the large young man._

**March 1, 2007 17:39 PM -5 GMT**

_At Reyes Gas and Service, Jaime visit his father, Alberto at his work. His father owned the station for twenty years while running himself about forty years. Despite the age, Jaime is a bit embarrassed for not being a well muscle man like his father. Jaime came by to drop off his super that Jaime's mother gave him for his Dad. When arriving, Jaime see's his dad working on a car's engines and asked his father, "Working doubles again, Padre?"_

"_Jaime?" Alberto a bit surprised to see his son here, "Shouldn't you be at home working on your homework hijo?"_

"_Well I kinda do."_

"_Then you should be at home and be doing that or you'll be like Luis."_

_Jaime knew what his Dad was talking about. Luis works under Alberto and he often calls off work, probably drug related Jaime always thought but he isn't to sure. "Luis called off again?"_

"_If it wasn't for church, I would fire his ass by now."_

"_If you do, then can you allow me to help you out in the garage?" asked Jaime, attempting to help his father, "You've been working multiple shifts for weeks now."_

"_No way Jaime, you're not working here, this place isn't for you. I want you to get high grades and go to college."_

"_I know you want that Padre but there is no way you can keep this kind of work at the rate your going."_

_Alberto sigh, "Then how about this, if your grades are high by end's year, you can work here over the summer. If that fine with you."_

"_Sounds fair."_

"_By the way, what are you doing here Jaime."_

"_Madre wanted me to give this to you." Jaime said giving a brown paper bag of food to his father, "And to tell you that I can't hang out with you and Mila tomorrow. Gonna be with Paco for Brenda's birthday at the movies."_

"_Paco?" questioned his dad, "Does your mother know that your hanging out with him?"_

"_She does."_

"_And she's okay with this?"_

"_Not really."_

"_And she still allows you to go out with him?"_

"_Well she made a exception since it is Brenda's birthday."_

_Alberto rubbed his head, "Hard to argue with that but I want you finish your homework before you go."_

"_Understood."_

"_And make sure you go home by ten."_

"_I know."_

"_Also make sure you don't get into trouble."_

"_I know." a annoyed Jaime said, "I've gotta go now, Madre want's me mom by six."_

_Jaime is about to leave on his skateboard when his dad said, "Also make sure you bring Mila to my house tomorrow"_

"_I know. See you tomorrow Predre!"_

**Present**

His feet is numb, his breath is visible, and his bare body shivers in the cold night. Jaime Reyes currently in agony, did not know how long he walked on the cold sand of the desert. Attempting to keep his mind occupied is becoming more difficult with the only thing thats going on in his mind is the annoying pain of his body.

Eyes widen, Jaime sees some kind of street sign in the distant. He could not read it from his location so he ran towards the sign in hopes that he was close to some kind of civilization. Despite his weaken state, he just needed to find someone to help him, give him shelter, give him food, water, or even clothing. Only a few minutes passed however for Jaime it felt like a hour, but now he can read the sign, El Paso 4 Miles.

He didn't care how he was miles away from home, only to be happy that he was at least near his home and to find a road now that he can walk on. Despite the excitement, he collapsed on the road. "Muy...agotado." whispered Jaime seeing two bright lights heading in his direction. All he can do is to lay their and go deep into his thoughts.

**March 2, 2007 9:07 -7 GMT**

_Jaime sat in the first period Math Class. Todays Brenda's birthday, yet Jaime noticed that she is not in school today either is Paco as well. Even though it is forbidden, Jaime pulled out is phone in class to check on any messages he missed today. '8:01 Today: Srry got stuf to do, cnt make it skool 2d or make it to partty. From MachoPaco', '8:07 Today: Paco cant make it today, just you and me at the theater 7:30. From DelBrend'. Jaime found only two messages on the phone, he's not sure why Paco cannot make it today and yet Brenda gave no reason why she cannot make it to school today._

**12:04 PM**

_At lunch, Jaime tried to call both Brenda and Paco, instead all he encounter are the answering machines. Even though it was odd, Jaime did not think much of it. He just finished his lunch and continue the final school day of the week._

**18:44 PM**

_Knocked, Jamie stood in front of his father's apartment door with Milagro; his younger, 12 year old sister but with longer black hair than her older brother. Alberto open his door and welcoming his kids, "Hola you two, earlier than I thought."_

"_Hola Padre." Jaime responded, "I didn't want to be late for the movies so I decide to drop off your daughter early."_

"_Jaime didn't want me come with him." Milagro pouted._

"_Don't worry Mila, we're going to have fun as well."_

"_Whatever papa."_

"_But first did you two finish your homework."_

"_Si" both siblings said at once._

"_With that, despedida you two and más tarde." said Jaime while walking away in the apartment hallway._

"_Be sure your here by ten." Alberto telling Jaime._

**19:24 PM**

_The jean, shirt and jacket wearing Jaime, supporting his back in front of the theater's wall while waiting for Brenda to arrive. Jaime continue to check both his phone and watch to pass the time and make sure nothing as happen to either of his friends. He did not hear anything from them all day, which is weird considering that he went a day in ten years without at least talking to at least one of them. Speaking of them, he sees a red car pulling up to the theater's parking lot, which the car belongs to Brenda since it was given to her by her aunt when Brenda got her driver's permit. _

_Relieved, Jamie walked towards the now parked car with skateboard and a gift wrap present in hand. A red head got out of the car, Brenda did not wore anything spacial just blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt except for the sunglasses. "Feliz cumpleaños!" said Jaime handing out the gift for her._

"_Gracious, Jaime." Brenda thanked him while accepting the gift._

_Deep down, Jaime knew why she wore the sunglasses during the night but he asked, "Brenda what's up with the sunglasses?"_

"_Oh-uh nothing really, just my eyes are hurting today."_

"_Brenda." Jaime paused before continuing, "Please tell me why your really wearing those glasses."_

"_I already told you."_

_He put his hand, reaching for the sunglasses and without any resistance from her, he pulled them off of her. Under those glasses he saw a massive black spot on her left eye. "Did your father do this to you." Jaime worried. _

"_Not your concern Jaime."_

"_It is Brenda, just why don't you go to the police or something."_

"_It does not concern you!" she yelled._

"_Why don't you allow anyone to help you!"_

"_Why do you care!"_

"_Because I lo...like you." Jaime said with only silence in the air now._

_A few seconds pass, with both of them looking away at each other without knowing what to do, Jaime began their conversation, "Arrepentido. This is your birthday, uh...what movie did you want to see?"_

"_Well um...I guess um Amazing Grace."_

"_Okay, lets get some tickets and snacks before the movie starts then."_

"_Sure." she said while she put her sunglasses over her eyes once again._

**21:36 PM**

_The movie ended, and Brenda decided to take Jaime home, or at least to his father's apartment. They did not talk much during or after the movie. Jaime continue to recap the pain that Brenda been through over the years. Since her mother died, her dad had hit her on multiple occasions and to hide her bruises she usually wears full body clothing. Before long Brenda pulled the car into a empty car lot. Confused Jaime asked, "What are we doing here?"_

_Brenda then said, "Thank you."_

"_For what?" asked the confused teenager._

"_Thank you for caring about me. The only people who seem to care are you, Paco, and my aunt. So I have to ask you something Jaime."_

_She gulped, waiting to Jaime to respond with, "What's that?"_

"_Back at the theater you said, well um... the thing is...is, do you like me Jaime?" this shocked the boy before Brenda could continue, "I mean do you, like me...in that way."_

"_Well um..." Jaime flabbergasted._

"_Ok, well um...I should take you..." before she finish her sentence, Jaime put his lips onto hers._

_In the spur of the moment without thinking, they began to take each others clothes off. In their moment, the now seventeen year old girl and the seventeen year old boy had sex. Both inexperience the joy of the ritual, it only lasted for a few minutes and afterwards both took a rest and thought to themselves that their first time would ever be in a car. After taking their rest, Brenda asked, "Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_Jaime did not answer instead he looked at the time on his watch to see that it was about seven minutes to ten. "Mierda!" shouted Jaime._

_He quickly savage all of his discarded clothing and put them on at the same speed he found them. In shock, Brenda asked, "What's wrong Jaime?"_

"_I have to be home by ten and if I don't, Padre is going to ground me and make sure I never work at the garage."_

"_Give me a minute and I can take you home."_

"_You don't have to besides I don't want you to get in trouble on your cumpleaños." the boy said right before putting his clothes on._

_The fully clothed teenage was about to leave the car with his skateboard until he kiss Brenda on the lips before he left. Brenda in the car smiled while Jaime smiled as well whispering to himself, "I guess we are parejo."_

**Present**

Slowly, the young man open his eyes. From his position he can see a white ceiling with low lit florescent light bulbs. Has far that Jaime could tell he slept on a gurney in a hospital in addition by observing the room, the young man is the only patient in the room with his body covered by a gauze. He attempted to get up however he quickly noticed the metal cuffs chained him on the gurney's metal bars from his right wrist. Panicking, Jaime began to yell, "Hey! Whats going on here! How did I get here? Cualquiera!"

"Calm down chavel." said a latino middle aged man in a police uniform.

Jaime stopped yelling in the sight of not only of the police officer yet another officer that Jaime could tell since he wore decent clothes. The other officer is white unlike the officer who just spoke and unlike him who as black hair, the decent dressed guy male as blond hair. "Your Jaime Reyes correct?" asked the blond man.

"Si. Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Hymick and this is Officer Flores, we just have a couple of questions to ask you." said the blond officer, "Do mind If I ask you."

"Okay?" puzzled Jaime looking at Officer Hymick.

"First question I like to ask is that Officer Flores found you naked outside of the city. Like to explain how you got into that condition?

"I don't know, sir."

"Okay, then have you taken any drugs, alcohol or any other subsistence?"

"What? No way!" Jaime said in anger.

"Okay then...can you explain what the thing on your back is?"

"What? I don't know what your talking about."

"Really chavel?" Officer Flores said instead in anger, "You have no idea how that weird basura on your back got onto you?"

In confusion Jaime attempted to reach for his back with his free hand to understand what they are talking about. He felt something metal through his spine, it feared him however it was the least scary thing he had to fear. Something, Jaime felt something big laying on his back but he can barely reach for it thus he cannot have a firm grasp in what the thing is exactly. "What the hell is this thing!" screamed Jaime.

"We don't know kid, I was hoping you could tell us." said the blond officer, "And if you don't know what how that happen to you do mind telling us what you do remember."

Jaime did not hear him, instead focus on trying to reach for the object on his back. "Chavel!" Officer

Flores yelled at Jaime making him stop.

"What!"

"Answer the questions you damn Chavel!"

"Calm down Flores." Officer Hymick told him, "Now Mister Reyes, how are ready to answer more questions?"

Jaime began to calm down, he finally relax to say, "Yes I'm ready. What's the question again."

"Whats the last thing you remembered?"

"I was heading back my Padre's home after me and Brenda went to the movies when a apartment building exploded...thats all I remembered." Jaime saw the confused look on the officers, "Something wrong?"

The more aggressive officer spoke first, "Chavel, that was about a year ago."

Disbelieved, Jaime asked, "What are you talking about?"

"To be direct that explosion occurred around March of last year."

"Wait, what year is it?"

"2008"


	2. Year Later

_Previously..._  
_Jaime Reyes was somehow naked in the desert. Trying to recall the events that lead up to this point, he remembers hanging out with Brenda at the movies and moved their relationship from friends to couples. Afterwards, while heading home, an explosion occurred with a device among the debris. Jaime remembered picking up the device only for it to move around all over his body. Passed out, Jaime found himself in the hospital learning that he as been missing for a full year._

* * *

**July 27, 2005  
El Paso, Texas**

"Thank you, Matt." said Iris West, "I am standing here in Washington D.C. with these everyday citizens for this historical occasion of the opening of the Hall of Justice, the future home of the world's superheros uniting together. The world has never seen this spectacle since the disband of the Justice Society of America in 1990. With that said, we are told that none of the members in the Justice Society are going to be here or have been invited for the new...hold on, it appears that Superman is about to give his speech."

"Look at that Paco." said Jaime with him sitting on the floor of his living room watching the press conference on the television.

"I am, because you refused to put the game on." said Paco the big guy sitting on the couch annoyed with Jaime for inviting him over to Jaime's house.

"Wha...sorry did you say something?"

"Your sister is dying, go kiss her."

"What?" confused Jaime, "Your sick hermano."

"Lo siento but come on amigo, you act like you want a one of those heros up there right next to Superman."

"Why not?"

"Look at yourself, your more likely to be the damsel in distress than being the knight in shining armadura."

"Way to destroy someone's dream hermano."

"How old are you again?"

"Cállate! By the way, do you know where Brenda is?"

"Nope. I bet she's doing girl stuff like...shopping" he paused, "...or something like that."

"You had to think about that?"

"Put the game in already!"

**March 5, 2008 16:15 -7 GMT  
Mercy Hospital**

Stared, Jaime looked at the metal, bug shape device on his back through the mirror nailed to the wall. Not sure how, he wonder how the little blue bug was able to connect into his spine and back. Pondering no more, the young man put on a green shirt over both body and the bug. Along with the shirt, Jaime wore blue jeans with the addition to his now cut, short black hair given by the nurses of the Mercy Hospital. Speaking of nurses, standing silent in the empty hospital room, he wonder where his mother is. She worked there as a nurse everyday except Sundays and holidays yet he never seen here once. Thinking of her, the door open, seeing her; his mother; Bianca in her green scrubs with her long, black, ponytail hair. She stood there, crying through her glasses, only to say, "Jaime."

"Madre." said Jaime in a causal way.

"Jaime." she said again, walking towards her son; hugging him.

Over the year, Jaime grew taller than his mother. He did not know what to do. All he can think of is to hug her back, than he said, "I'm sorry Madre, I never knew."

"I know Jaime." she responded attempting to remove her tears, "They told me about your amnesia."

For a reason, the young man hated the word _amnesia_. He did not like the idea that a part of his life is gone to him. He did not want to think himself as an old man. To make sure Jaime does not think he is one, he asked his mother,"So what exactly did I miss in the past year?"

Bianca was silent for moment, "Jaime...let me take you home."

He did not argue, he just nodded attempting to make sure he didn't hurt her. Later, on the road, in the cheap car, Jaime look at the year later El Paso. Nothing changed, everything is the same has he remembered, both business and people. Also in the car, Bianca attempted to avoid telling her son what as happen since he was gone yet she can not handle holding anything back thus had to say, "I should let you know, your dad is living with us again."

In confusion, Jaime asked, "Did you and Padre get back together?"

"No we didn't. It's...it's just that your father's leg is broken."

"Tanto?"

"I'm not the one who should tell you. You can ask your father when we get back home."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I didn't want you being surprised that's all."

"Surprised? I'm already am, just tell me what happen! Don't keep me in the dark."

Whiplashed, the car pulled over the side of the road, "Please Jaime, this is hard not only for you but for us has well. We didn't want to think you were kidnapped or dead or...just left us because you were angry. It's just I didn't want anything bad happen to you, your my niño and I pray that you will return to us one day and the lord answered our prayers. I don't know what to do so just please Jaime, can you take in everything one step at a time, can you promise me to take it slow, a lot as change."

She was on the verge of tears. Jaime cannot stand watching his family in pain so to comfort he had to say, "Okay Madre, for you, I promise."

"Do you also promise to the lord?"

"Sigh...si, I promise him too."

"Gracias Jaime." she said rubbing his hair.

"Also we gave your room to your sister."

"What!" Jaime screamed.

"Jaime, what did you promise to him?" Bianca said with eyes of a vulture preying on him.

"Si, sorry Madre."

**17:39 -7 GMT  
Casa Reyes**

Jaime sat at the kitchen table, in the dinning room of his mother's house with both Jaime's parents sitting on the other ends of the square table. The house itself is very small one floor complex with the kitchen, dinning room, and living room in one, small sight. Milagro played video games in the living room while Jaime talked to his parents. Jaime looking at the cane next to Alberto, asked him, "What happen to you Padre?"

"Is that important right now?" Alberto asked before he could tell his story.

"I like to know, I think I will find out at some point."

Alberto sigh, "Well without going into details, I had a fight with Luis a while back when he tried to rob the shop so he...well shot me."

Shocked yet Jaime did not want to ask the obvious question for now so instead he asked, "Then who's taking care of the garage?"

"No one Jaime. I closed it down months ago." he said in discomfort.

Jaime looked at the casual cloths Alberto currently wearing, "So that explains why mama allowed you to live here."

"Jaime, I might not love you father anymore but even I cannot ignore his condition." his mom said in an angry tone.

"Bianca please, I'm not on the death-bed yet." annoyed Alberto.

"So, what happen to Luis?" asked Jaime

"He's doing about five years in prison."

Unable to hold back, he stood from his chair to furiously scream, "That's not enough!"

"Calm down son."

"Por qué!"

"Despite everything he's done, hate him or not we still have to forgive him."

"Madre de dios! For what! He made you walk on that cane!"

"Jaime!" Bianca looked dead eyed at Jaime.

Jaime sighed, he knew he had taken this to far since all the eyes on him are nothing more than a sign to tell him to shut up. Calmly he asked, "Where's Brenda and Paco? I hope they know about...well my return home."

"Jaime.." his dad was about to say something but Bianca interrupted him.

"I'll see if I can take you to Brenda's tomorrow." his mom said, stepping in for Alberto, "For now let's get your room ready."

"You mean Mila's room?"

"Not anymore Jaime." proclaimed Milagro.

Jaime thinking in his head, "_Of course that's all she heard_."

**21:12 -5 GMT**

"_Unreal._" Jaime thinking while he sat on the bed in his empty room, "_What the hell happen to me? How did everything change? I don't understand. _I don't know what to do" he said out loud.

"Host condition: tired. Recommend rest." said a voice not of human rather something more mechanical.

"Who said that?" asked the young man in confusion.

There was no answer. "_I'm going crazy_." thought Jaime.

Outside the home of the Reyes, a latino man stood across the street wearing a blue suit, a tan vest, and ring jewelry covering both index and middle fingers. The man talked to someone on the cell phone he carried, "Should I proceed now?"

"Is he alone?" asked the person on the other end.

"He's at his home."

"No you idiot, I don't care how long you wait, wait till he's alone is that understood?"

"Understood La Dama." the man said before he hanged the phone.

**March 6 2008, 8:53 -7 GMT**

"Are you ready Jaime?" Bianca asking her son.

"Si." responded Jaime while wearing standard blue jeans, black shirt, and a gray jacket that surprising still fit him from a year ago. Alberto left home earlier taking Milagro to school so Bianca taking Jaime to Brenda's home today. They where about to leave until the phone ranged in the living room. Bianca answered, "Hola, Casa Hernandez." after a minute, "Sorry Jaime I have to go. there's an emergency at the hospital today. Can you call Cardena and tell her that we have to do this some other time."

"_Cardena?_" Jaime thought, "_Is Brenda living with her aunt now?_"

Alberto quickly took her work scrubs from the bedroom then left the house. Jaime stood in the living room alone about to pick up the phone to call Cardena's house; the problem, the young man did not know the number. "Y ahora qué?" the man said out loud.

Pondering for a few seconds, an idea occurred, "_I should go there myself. I don't need to worry them right, just go there before they get worried._"

The latino man walked out of the house and head towards Cardena's house. It is about twenty-minute drive however the young man does not even have skateboard let alone a car, so instead he needed to walk through the park nearby to catch a bus. Walking through the park, the suited man watched Jaime has he said to himself, "Now is a good time as any."

While Jaime walked in the empty park, wondering in his mind, "I hope Brenda doesn't hate me. I mean I hope that..."

His thought process ceased; when two large, visible shadows emerge in front of Jaime's body. With the sun on his back, he witness an arm moving towards him from above like someone throwing a punch. With the massive arm coming right at him, he rolled out-of-the-way. "Ay Dios!" shouted Jaime avoiding and finally seeing two walking, leg moving, arm moving, two-story tall, wood trees attacking him.

Unable to soak in this situation, seeing two unheard of walking trees, Jaime hears a familiar voice, "_Threat level: modest._"

"Who said that?" screamed Jaime, looking around the park with nobody around.

"_Activate full body armor._"

The pain, the familiar feeling forgotten one year ago now returns; the tearing of the skin, the burning of the muscles, knowing his flesh being replaced with some form of a metal skin. Instantly the pain spread from his spine to back, to arm, to legs, to neck, to feet then finally the head. The pain stopped or least less sufferable, Jaime looked down on his body through glasses formed around his eyes to see his clothes gone in place of a black, skin-tight suit with blue metal chest, arm, and leg plating. In utter shock, looking at the skinless body, the young man screamed, "Madre de dios! Qué diablos es esto?"

"_Irrelevant question. Analyzing the targets._" said the machine voice again.

With the glasses, Jaime sees many odd symbols appearing around the animate trees with a bulls-eye symbol on the trees. In confusion, he asked out loud, "Who are you? Where are you?"

"_Irrelevant questions. Eliminate the threat. Recommend pulsar cannon._"

"Say what?" Jaime's right arm then suddenly been covered up by a small blue weapon in shape of a high-tech rocket launcher.

Examining the weapon, the tree attempt to stomp on the distracted young man however Jaime noticing the trees movements, rolled away before they can step on him and crushing him. He lifted his arm, pointing his weapon at the two trees. They moved closer, ignoring the weapon that Jaime continues only to point with. Noticing the situation the voice asked, "_Why does the host hesitate?_"

"I never...I mean..." Jaime stuttered, "I...this is...is unreal!"

"_If the host does not fight, then extreme measurements will be taken._"

"Extreme measurements?"

"_Correct. I do not recommend it for the sake of the mission however if the host does not fight then I must initiate the final protocol._"

Jaime did not want to question what that could mean, in response, "Then fine amigo, I'll fight these árboles."

Jaime fires a blue ball of energy from the canon at one of the trees. The impact created a blue explosion making the tree flinch however it did not stop their advancement. He fired again yet the same thing happens again, they flinch and do not stop moving. In a panic, he shouted out, "It's not working!"

"_Analyzing._" the voice said with the weird symbols appearing again through Jaime's eyes as before, "_Threats ineffective with current weapon. The targets require an external source of energy, recommended neutralizing the energy source._"

"Uhm...beuno. Where is it?"

"_Locating energy source._" the voice said while Jaime walks backwards keeping his distance, "_Target located, source of energy located approximately 52.3 meters left of current position._"

"_Understood._" Jaime said.

He ran towards the area the voice told him where he can hopefully stop these trees from attacking him. Within a minute, Jaime discovers a bright, orange circle on the ground full of symbols in itself. Unsure what the circle is, he asked the voice, "Is this the source?"

"_Affirmative._"

The stomping of the trees grew near. "Okay, now what am I suppose to do?"

"_Recommend sonic cannon._" the cannon on Jaime's right arm transformed into a small satellite dish.

Without thinking, instead knowing, Jaime pointed the dish like weapon at the circle and firing multiple blue rings of visible sonic waves. After a few moments, the circle fades away from the young man's eyes and with that the trees returns from their unnatural walking beings into their normal stiff, standing trees. Breathing heavily, soaking in the situation, Jaime smiled, to proclaims, "Whoa...that was...awesome!"

"_I do not comprehend your statement._"

"By the way, who are you?"

"_I am directed as Khaji-Da, the scarab the host is now attached too._"

"The scarab?" Jaime questioned, "Are you...are you the thing that made me lose a year of my life?"

From a distance, Jaime could hear police sirens. "_We cannot jeopardize the mission, activating flight mode._"

Both a jet pack rocket and four transparent, blue wings in shape of bug's grew on Jaime's back. "What the..." screamed Jaime before the rocket's blue flames launch Jaime into the air.

Observing the fight, the suited man talked to his phone, "It seems the young man is able to use the scarab."

On the other end, "Then we don't need to kill him, at least for now."

_**To Be Continued...  
May 24**_


	3. Begin

_Previously..._  
_Jaime Reyes returned home finding not only his Father lives with his family again, but also found his has a cripple. In anger Jaime demanded to know what happen in the past year but his Mom forced him to calm down and take everything slow. In agreement, he will take in everything one thing at a time and she agrees to take Jaime to Brenda's the next day. The next day, his mom had gone to work due to emergency, however Jaime Decides to walk there himself. Unbeknownst to him, a suited man unleashed a hoard of trees to attack Jaime. There he discovered the blue scarab on his spine can not only can it talk to him, but create a battle suit for him. He fought against the attackers and won, then in a panick the suit flew off with Jaime in it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Begin**

**March 6, 2008 9:42 -7 GMT  
El Paso, Texas**

"_Walking trees, bug armor, an imaginary voice, santa dios, anyone would be scared out of their mind from that alone." _Jaime said, in his head, "_But on top of all that, I had to somehow fight for life and death. But honestly, fighting as one of the heroes of the Justice League makes it so cool!_ _And I have to admit, flying is_ awesome!"

The young, latino man shouted moving through the air above El Paso, Texas. It took awhile but Jaime managed how to fly in his blue armor or at least how to balance himself. Unsure of the situation, the voice of the suit asked Jaime, "_Host, what is your destination? Is it part of the mission?_"

"I have a name bug suit, it's Jaime Reyes." the latino man said out loud to the voice in his head.

"_I'm too directed with a name as well Jaime Reyes. I am directed as Khaji-Da and I will ask again Jaime Reyes, what is your destination?_"

"I'm going to Brenda's Aunt Cardena's house."

"_I do not recommend that tactic._"

"Why not?"

"_An ambush occurred while you where not wearing the armor. Unknown parties know of my presence. Recommend leaving current urban area or locate the unknown parties and terminate them._"

"Not happening hombre." said Jaime in an angered tone, "There's no way I'm going to scare my familia again or willing kill anyone."

Closing in, Jaime sees Cardena residence, a two story mansion with a pool and a fountain surrounded by a white, stone wall and iron gate. Instead of approaching the mansion, the young man flew down behind a house across the street of mansion. On the ground, with the four wings and rocket that made him flew, retracted into the blue scarab on Jaime's back, holding his spine. In a bit of confusion, Jaime asked out loud to Khaji-Da, "So um Khaji, can you well...remove this suit?"

"_Indeed._" the scarab replied.

Jaime stood there for a while waiting for the scarab to remove the suit. Nothing happen. Getting annoyed, the latino man asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"_Why must the armor retract?_"

"So I don't scare anyone and well...I don't want to talk to Brenda with you around." nothing occurred, "And doing so won't jeopardize your mission."

Without any more arguments, the armor covering the entire body of Jaime Reyes began to remove itself from his body. Just like when the armor was added on, removing it caused a massive amount of pain by skin burns and the tearing of the skin. He did not scream, instead Jaime grind his teeth, clutched his fists, and kneeled on the ground to endure the pain. It finally stopped, Jaime looked down at his body seeing a few rashes on his skin and somehow his clothes still intact despite disappearing when the suit was on him. The young man said out loud, "Gracious."

Taking a few deep breaths, standing on the ground, Jaime began to head towards the iron gates of the mansion. He approached the iron gates from the his hiding, now noticing black suit men guarding the house. One of the suited bodyguards walked up towards the young man and asked him, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

Jaime knew, from his friend Brenda, that Miss Cardena spends a huge amount of security on hired man, cameras and a motion, sensor alarm security system. He did ask himself why this has not changed however he did not ask a question instead with direct answer to guard's question, "I'm Jaime Reyes and I suppose to meet Brenda today."

The bodyguard called the mansion to check the latino man's clearance and story. After his call on the radio, he told Jaime, "Come with us."

Jaime followed the guards through the open, iron gates; the brick, road driveway; and then through the double, red, front doors into the massive mansion. Since he has never been in here before, Jaime hawed at the white stone floors and walls including the elegant paintings and statues on the walls and pedestals. In the main lobby, Jaime examined the stairs leading to the second floor, finally seeing his redhead friend on top of them. "_Jaime Reyes heart rate increasing: cause unknown._" said the ignored scarab.

She walked down the stairs in her blue jeans and pink, spaghetti strap shirt smiling at the young man. Stopping in front of Jaime, she looked at him with her teary, green eyes. "_Heart rate of the female designated as Brenda increasing: cause unknown._" continued the scarab.

With a single swing, her open hand smacks across the young man's face leaving a red mark.

"_Attack on Jaime Reyes, activate armor._" said the cold, monotone Khaji-Da.

"No!" Jaime shouted at the blue scarab while he quickly grabs Brenda in protection, "Lo siento"

Not understanding the situation, instead misunderstanding making Brenda believed that he is hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him as well, saying, "I'm sorry too, Jaime. I was...was scared, when I heard you went missing. Now that your here..."

The armor stop spreading from Jaime's spine. In relieve, he asked her, "So do you want to sit down so we can...talk."

"Actually Jaime, I want you to meet someone."

Brenda smiled at him, unwrapping her arms from Jaime's body. She led him by the hand up the stairs, leaving Jaime in a bit of confusion. They enter a room on the second floor, a blue room, decorated for a baby. Brenda whispered to the young man, "Keep quiet, he's sleeping."

She continued to lead the young man towards the wooden baby crib. Jaime looked inside the crib, seeing a young, baby boy with little black hair and tan skin. Not sure whats going on, Jaime whispered too Brenda, "Who is he?"

She looked upset, however she still answered, "Jaime this is Antonio, and Antonio meet you Dad."

"Dad?" said Jaime in utter shock.

"_Heart rate increasingly high._" said the blue scarab, "_Cause: unknown._"

"You mean this is...this is...my s...son?"

The redhead nod her head while she picked up the baby boy with her arms. In a bit of excitement, she asked him, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Well...I, um, I...si?"

Brenda smiled, she handed over Antonio in Jaime's arms.

"Make sure you keep his head up." she told him.

Jaime hold the young man in his arms. His mind is a complete blank only with confusion and excitement ran through his body. "I...I...don't know what to do?" he said out loud

"It's okay. I don't know what to do either."

**10:22 -7 GMT**

Both Brenda and Jaime sat on the blue couch in the clean, living room on the first floor in silence. Jaime broke the silence with him asking Brenda, "So um, what happen, I mean was it rough being pregnant?"

She did not immediately answered, unsure if she wanted to answer. After a moment of thinking, Brenda decided to answer honestly, "When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do, so I told my Dad..."

She stopped talking, remember what he as done to her. Jaime notice the face she makes when her father harmed her. Attempting to comfort the redhead, he told her, "You don't have to tell me. We can talk about something else."

"No, it's okay." she told both Jaime and herself.

After taking a heavy breath she continued, "He died in a car crash after I told him. That's when Amparo took me in too live with her. With Dad dead, you gone, and Paco arrested, she helped me get through a lot."

"Hold on." said Jaime noticing what Brenda just said, "Paco is in jail? How?"

"Jaime?" she asked in confusion, "I thought you knew? And why do you care about him?"

"Lo siento, all of this is pretty hard to soak in. I mean...learning that I'm a padre. Finding out my amigo is in jail, and to learn this blue..."

The young man stop when the voice told him, "_Do not tell her the truth._"

Jaime is scared to continue while looking in the eyes of his friend. The eyes of anger the same one that his mom made in the car. Remembering his talk, Jaime said, "Lo siento, I forgot my promise. I didn't mean to ignore you. So um, what do you want to talk about?"

Brenda can tell he was trying to care about her, despite his obvious attempts to hide something. "Well I'm home schooled now." she said.

"Really?"

"Yep, learning from a college professor makes our teachers from school look like idiots."

"Your lucky." Jaime said with his next question that lingered that he just had to ask, "Forgive me for asking...but, do you hate me?"

"What?" she responded in confusion, wondering if that was the thing he was hiding.

"I mean, I wasn't there for you when your where pregnant with Antonio or when he was born. Brenda, I was gone for a year without being there for you since...I'm the one who caused you to get pregnant."

"Jaime, I don't hate you. I was just scared...and well I'm still am but since your here, we can become a family."

"A family?" the latino man said in shock, never thinking about that word scared his mind.

Crying, the baby upstairs weeps through the baby monitor laying next to them. Without hesitation, Brenda went upstairs to check on Antonio. Jaime laid back the couch, with a hand on the forehead; the latino man reflecting on everything that just happen since this morning. In his daze, Amparo Cardena; a slim figure, latino adult with long, black hair entered the living room by the open archways. Noticing, Jaime seeing Brenda's aunt in the room in her high heels and a white button up shirt tucked in her tan pants. She also wore half-rim glasses and the jewelry on her fingers and most noticeably on her ears. In politeness, Jaime greets the owner of household, "Hola Senorita Cardena."

"Hola Jaime." Cardena greeted back, "Where's you mother?"

"There was an emergency at the hospital."

"Then how did you get here?"

"_Do not tell her." _the scarab said.

It took a second, Jaime respond with, "I...took the bus."

She looked at him with a questioning glare, then to say, "Well anyway, did you finally meet our little man of the house."

"I did. He kinda looks like me." Jaime said with now noticing the similarities he had his son.

"Your parents said the same thing." Cardena said with a smile.

Behind her, one of the guards walked up behind her with another man walking behind him. The man, wearing a purple suit while holding a walking cane, said to Cardena, "Hello Miss Cardena."

In surprise, she asked the suited man, "Dimas? Why are you here?"

"Well Miss Cardena I come here too..."

"Mr Valiant!" shouted the redhead, "I'm so sorry I forgot that I had work today. Something came up, I got distracted and I just forgot that you where coming."

"No problems dear. If I'm a hassle, then we can resume your studies tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary Dimas." the latino woman said, "Brenda can't afford to skip on her studies and Jaime over there needs to return home before his mom calls me in how worried that her child isn't home by the time she returns home."

"Amparo!" pouted Brenda

"No arguments Brenda. Don't worry, you can talk with Jaime over the weekend. For now, go do you work and make sure you get into college."

Knowing that he was causing problems, Jaime stood and spoke, "It's okay Brenda, I don't want to get in the way of things. I'll come over the weekend and we can just, you know, hang out."

Brenda nod her head in agreement of the two. Jaime about to leave said, "Hasta luego, Brenda."

The young man walked outside the mansion on the driveway. Their, Cardena followed the unnoticed man and asked him,. "So Jaime, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going home, is that a problem?" Jaime said in confusion.

"That's not what I mean, I'm asking you what are you going to do with my niece and her young man." he rubbed his head, unsure how to answer, "You don't have to think too much, I can provide for the little man. All the things he needs so Brenda doesn't have to give up her life for her motherly duties and you don't have to pay for child support. Just leave everything to me."

"Hold on a minute!" angrily Jaime shouted, "I can provide for my own kid!"

"Really now?" smirked the woman, "You just found out you had a son today. You don't have a job. And you probably have to take summer school just go into your senior year while Brenda will be studying at college."

"I'll make it work." he quickly said, "I don't want my son to grow up without a padre or be like Brenda's old man."

She looked dead eye at the male, through her half-rim glasses and blue eyes. Frighten, Jaime walked away after he told her, "I'll visit every weekend."

After walking a block away from the mansion, Khaji-Da spoke in the young man's mind, "_Jaime Reyes._"

"What is it hombre?" he asked out loud

"_My scanners detected on the female, directed as Amparo Cardena: unknown energy sources located throughout various parts of her body. In addition to my scanning, the male directed as Dimas Valiant contains an unknown energy source about 98% similar of that discovered earlier during the attack._"

Unsure what to think, he asked, "What are trying to say?

"_I recommend extreme caution around this residence._" said the scarab in his cold monotone voice.

**March 6, 2008 15:54 -7 GMT  
Cardena's Residence**

In Cardena's office, on the second floor overlooking the pool; Cardena sat in her office chair behind her massive oak desk with Dimas standing on the other side. Surrounded by not only books but strange rare objects of ancient civilizations and organic parts on both the shelfs and on the desk, where the latino woman spoke, "I hate that kid."

"I thought you like kids?" replied the suited man.

"If he didn't have that scarab, I would have kill him by now." she said in an angered voice..

"So want do you want me to do now?"

"Just be patient and do your job. For now, I need to place my pieces to make Jaime suffer."

_**To Be Continued...  
June 7th**_


	4. Beast Within

**March 19, 2008 19:04 -7 GMT  
Mexico-United States Border, El Paso Texas**

Ten lanes of cars, two walls of steel fence, six dogs, plus forty officers guard and patrol the borders of two nations; preventing all and illegal immigration. In the dusk hours, a semi-truck pulls up to a guard post, with the guard asking the truck driving, "Licensee, paperwork, and passport please."

While the officer examines his papers, one other officer with one of the six dogs sniffs around his truck, finding any humans, drugs, or other illegal acts. Trained in years, the keen dog bark at the trunk's cargo. The officer signaled the guard post of their findings. Understanding the signal, the guard post officer waved the driver, saying to him, "Can you pull your truck over there sir?"

The four ton truck followed the patrol officers orders, driving his truck over the area where they inspect more closely at suspicious vehicles. The driver a bit confused asked the officers, "Is there problem?"

"Sir, can you open your truck for us?" demanded the officer.

The driver exiting his truck in the now dark hours of night, walked back of his cargo, unlocking the lock, opening his cargo door revealing crates of marked coffee boxes. One officer, with a flashlight in hand, is about to walk on the cargo truck until he heard a growl. He quickly searched the cargo from the outside with his light, attempting to find the source. Seeing something hairy, breathing, a creäture stood in place, the guards hearing its growl. One officer asked the driver, "What is that thing?"

"Don't know." said the driver, "No clue. Don't know that is?"

Blinked, the massive creature moved, running, charging at them. With thirty, clean, sharp teeth.

**March 20, 2008 14:54 -7 GMT  
Great Price Food and Market**

"Clean up in aisle four." announced the female voice from the overhead speakers of the massive grocery store.

"Can you handle that Amy?" asked the male, teenage worker while slowly stocking the shelves of can soup.

"Si." said the green apron wearing latino man, "And it's Jaime."

"Yeah, yeah." said the teenager, pulling out his phone.

Jaime walked back of the store, in the storage room grabbing a mop and a bucket. The beetle attached to the man's spine asked him in his head, "_Jaime Reyes, I still do not comprehend your position of 'Great Price Food and Market'_. _Does this position correlate with the mission?_"

He sighed, the latino man responded in annoyance, "For the last time Khaji. I'm making money so I can pay Antonio's college intention and food."

"_From my observations, one goes to college of the age of eighteen So collecting money is in-relative. Once again, you are operating outside of the mission._"

"Do you ever shut up about the mission!" shouted Jaime in anger.

"Reyes!" yelled the tie wearing manager.

Seeing the look of annoyance from the man starring down on the helpless Jaime. Standing in the storage room, he asked his manager, "Is there a problem sir?"

"Clean up the mess in aisle four." the manager said in a tone of do it or your fired.

"Yes-sir." he quickly said.

The suit and tie walked away leaving Jaime to his work. Khaji then said, "_I found wariness in your voice. I do not comprehend._"

"Lo dice en serio? Dios hombre, you are one hopeless scarab."

He then walk down towards aisle four, pushing the mop and bucket of soap. Before he could reach the aisle, an elderly lady asked him, "Excuse me, do you know where the pie crusts are?"

"Hum.." Jaime had to think, he only work here for the past few days, "In aisle seven I think?"

On the other side of the store, a young woman; a teenager dressed in black jeans and black shirt observed the Latino man through her black sunglasses. "Interesting." said the white lady in black, "Never seen this before."

**March 20, 2008 19:04 -7 GMT  
El Paso, Texas**

Johnathan Street, in the last moments of sunset, a thin stranger walked on the sidewalks in his donated clothes crying out, "Alimentos, necesitan alimentos."

In the other direction, a sleeveless tattoo man walked along the sidewalk. Upon seeing the rundown, thin man, the latino tattoo man yelled, "Yo, skinny ass cholo! Wha brings your death sentence to our town."

In confusion, the stranger told the man, "Déjeme sola."

"S'rry cholo can't speak Mexican. Use a real language!" the tattoo man said pulling out and pointing his one-handed gun at the white's man's face.

"Por favor, déjame en paz. Es casi de noche, tengo que encontrar comida antes de..."

"Yo asshole I just said I don't speak Mexican." the man pushing his metal piece onto the skin of the man's forward, "I'll ask again in plain english.

What...are...you...doing...here...before...I...sho t...you...cholo.?"

The red sky, turned into the black sky of the nights."Su funeral y mi comida." said the smiling, thin man.

**March 20, 2008 20:20 -7 GMT  
Casa Reyes**

"Jaime used all the hot water!" shouted Milagro down the hall.

"Not my problem!" Jaime shouted back from his room.

In his room, Jaime is on his computer that a year ago his father gave him so he can do school research. Instead of doing school work, since school doesn't start for him until summer, he researched on something more close to him. However it proves unfruitful, "Mierda, this is annoying." he said in frustration

"_What does Jaime Reyes find annoying?_"

"You!"

"_I do not comprehended your statement. Explain._"

"I'm looking around on the internet about you and all I can find about beetles is an Egyptian solar god named Khapri and beetle artifacts that have nothing more to do with beetle than you!"

"_I do not comprehend with your annoyance._"

"What a shock. Too bad I can't go to Egypt, otherwise I might find out more about you."

"_Calculating: it will take proximity eight hours and twenty minutes to reach Egypt by flight mode._"

"Wait, really?" said Jaime in a bit of joy, "I mean, no way I can do that. But putting on the armor sounds cool in all...just there's no way my parents are not going to notice my absence. Come to think of it, I haven't put on the armor since those trees. Why haven't I put on the Superman suit and stopping crime."

"_It would jeopardize the mission._"

"Again with the mission. Why not just go out tonight and start using you hombre."

"_Negative: you cannot: regardless that only Jaime Reyes can use armor and weaponry, only I can initiate both armor and weaponry protocols._"

"Your no fun."

"_And Jaime Reyes does not take anything seriously._"

"I resent that."

"_You still however want to risk both the mission and Jaime Reyes' life over meaningless actions that do not benefit and potentially jeopardizes the lives of Jaime Reyes' allies, family and Jaime Reyes._"

"For a pain in the ass, your right most of time."

"Jaime, who are you talking too?" asked Bianca behind the closed-door.

"No one."

"Then go to bed, you have work tomorrow"

"Si, Madre."

Buzz, Jaime's phone shook on the desk, signaling a text message. He check his phone, seeing the message from Brenda saying, "Bed yet?"

Jaime replied back, "No, abt to. Hows antonio?"

"sleep finally. Cant believe they can be awake forever."

"Mila was the same way."

"Going to come tomorrow?"

"Srry. Have work."

"Then see you over the weekend?"

"Si. See u both over the weekend."

**March 21, 2008 7:09 -7 GMT**

Jaime standing in the living room in his work clothes telling Bianca, "I can take the bus Madre."

"Not today Jaime, not with that coyote loose." Bianca said waiting for someone.

"The coyote?" puzzling him.

"The coyote that attack the border patrol and a thug yesterday. The police say not to go outside for the time being but we still have jobs and school. Mila are you ready sweaty?"

"Yes Mom." shouted Milagro getting out of the bathroom.

**March 21, 2008 18:54 -7 GMT  
Great Price Food and Market**

"Can you get the garbage for me?" asked a male coworker, "I can't reach the dumpster."

"Si..." Jaime sighed.

He walked outside from the warehouse, towards the dumpster seeing the bags of trash on the ground. Jaime began lifting the light trash bags into the blue dumpster. Looking at him, a woman pointed at the latino man saying out-loud "There he is, the one I told you about."

Hearing her, Jaime turned around; seeing two people a man and a woman. Both in their twenties, the couple walked towards Jaime. Jaime sees the white woman wearing everything black; shirt, pants, nails, sunglasses, and even her short hair. Beside her, he notices the latino man wearing a basic white shirt and blue jeans but as tattoos across his right arm. In confusion, he asked them, "Hum, can I help you with something?"

"_Dampening field detected, exercise extreme caution._" shouted the monotone scarab.

"Say what?" Jaime quickly responded.

"Relax Jaime, we're not here to fight." said the man, "We' just want to talk."

"Jaime!" hearing Jaime's manager yelling.

The manager walked outside looking at their direction. In Jaime's surprise, the manager then examined the whole area searching for him. He walked back inside, screaming "Where is he? Does anyone know where Jaime is?"

In shock, Jaime said out-loud, "How did he not notice me?"

"That would be me." said the tattooed man, "I have...sorry, we have unique gifts that make us different from ordinary humans."

The woman grabbed her sunglasses when she to said, "Just like you and that thing on your back."

Dragging her glasses down, revealing her eyeless face. Upon her statement, Khaji shouted in Jaime's head, "_They know of my existence. Eliminate the threats._"

The scarab's armor quickly covering Jaime's body, still performing agonizing pain and the removal of clothes. Both of them stood there shocked, seeing the covered black suit, blue armored Jaime Reyes. All of them, standing there hear many screams of a group of humans inside the store. In her confusion, the woman in black asked, "What's going on? I thought no one can see us Damper?"

"They can't!" the man said, "Something else is going on in there."

"Let's check it out." said the armored Jaime running inside the grocery.

Through the store, running pass customers, aisles, he stopped near the registers. The armored Jaime witness a shirtless man pointing a blood covered gun at the cashiers screaming at them, "Dame tu dinero! Todo ello!"

Without hesitation, Jaime yelled out, "We have to stop him!"

"_Negative._" Khaji said.

"Why not?"

"_This does not relate to our mission. We must instead eliminate the threats that know of my existence._"

"Dame tu dinero ahora!" the man continued to yell, pulling a cashier by her arm with burning eyes.

"No way hombre." telling the scarab, "I won't let anyone die!"

He ran towards the shirtless man screaming at him, "Hey you! Let her go!"

"Quién es usted?" the man shouted, pointing the gun at her head and still holding her by the arm, "Estás con La Dama? Por supuesto que sí!"

"Cálmate, no estoy con nadie."

"Mentiroso!" he yelled now pointing the gun at Jaime, making the cashier crawling away from the conversation, "Debe estar con La Dama. Nadie me puede encontrar esto rápido."

The sun sets through the store's windows casting a dark sky. "Es de noche ya?" the man said of shaking eyes.

The gun drops on the ground, rapidly; hair grew over the hands, arms, feet, legs, chest, back, and the head in mere seconds. Growing in size, pants tearing to shreds, the skinny man expanded his muscles easily doubling the man's previous size and weight His head, expanded and formed itself similar to a dog along with the muzzle and the teeth to go with it.

The man, know turned, stood on his two paw feet staring down the speechless armored man who in returned stared at the red furred, coyote beast. The coyote roared at the still Jaime, screaming in his roar,"Muere, La Dama escoria!"

Without a second, Khaji said, "_Activate pulse cannon._" Jaime's right hand, transform into the familiar high-tech rocket launcher, "_Estimating threat level._"

The creature charges straight at Jaime with sharp fangs and claws to pouch with. Unthinking, he quickly raised his weapon and fires a blue ball of energy right at the red creature knocking it back across the cash counters and right into a wall. Despite it's size, the coyote flies back still only has the body of the human thus feeling the massive burn mark now formed on his chest. Without hesitation, the scarab said, "_Activate arm blade._" now Jaime's left arm and hand now reformed itself into a doa blade, "_Now Jaime Reyes, terminate the threat._"

"What!" shocking Jaime, "No way hombre!"

"_If you do not terminate the threat, then it will only to continue to attack us._"

"I'm not going to kill him or anyone for that matter." he continued to yell ignoring and giving the creature time to stand on his paws.

"_Terminate the target now or continue on with the pointless engagement._" the coyote jumps at Jaime, going to use it's fangs to strike at his neck. "_Activate shield._"

Unsure why, Jaime's cannon reformed itself into a large, blue, metal shield then he sees the white teeth of the beast. Quickly, he raised his shield, with him pinned to the ground by the creature's massive weight. The coyote mindless slashed at the blue shield protecting the grounded latino man. In a good position to strike, the scarab told Jaime, "_Now, use the arm blade and strike at the threat's vital organ._"

In anger, Jaime raised his hand, grabbing his shield, using his strength Jaime pushed the creature off of him, throwing him through the store's window and yelling at the top of his lungs, "No way hombre!"

Jaime quickly chased after the thrown coyote and Khaji quickly asked, "_Explain yourself Jaime Reyes, if Jaime Reyes does not terminate any targets then how does Jaime Reyes intend to eliminate any threats?_"

"Easy!" Jaime raised his arm into the air, swiftly, he swings his weapon at the coyote's head, "By knocking them out!"

He hit the creature's head with his shield, making him unconscious. Witnessing the scene through Jaime's eyes, Khaji said, "_The target will return conscious and attack again._"

"Don't worry about, the cops can take it from here."

"_Can they handle the target?_"

"I hope, Superman leaves these guys lying around for the cops all the time."

Jaime now noticed the people took their phones and record or took photos of his fight. Unwilling to stay, Jaime said to Khaji, "I should get out of here."

"_Affirmative. Activate flight mode._"

The wings and rocket on Jaime's back making him flying away from the scene. They flew in the night sky for a while, the young man enjoying the moment. The scarab, still in a puzzled state asked, "_Jaime Reyes: why do you not terminate any targets?_"

He sigh, however he answered, "You'll just say I'm illogical or something like that."

"_Respond Jaime Reyes._" Khaji demanding to know.

"I need to leave a good impression for Antonio."

Silence. They flew through the night sky for a few minutes. "_Jaime Reyes..._" Khaji began to talk.

"What now, Khaji?" Jaime interrupted him in annoyance.

The scarab continued to speak, "_I have a weapon to knock out targets._"

"Really?" surprising Jaime, "What's that?"

"_A mace._"

Laughing, Jaime laughed. "_What is the problem?_"

"Never thought you can crack a joke."

_**To Be Continued...  
July 12th**_


	5. Information

**March 26, 2008 13:27 -7 GMT**

"_Who is the Blue Beetle?" the news anchor asked, "Many folks of El Paso, Texas are asking that very question. This new local super-hero since stopping an active armed robbery at a Great Price grocery store last Friday, has rounded up many criminals and gangs around the area. We bring you these interviews from the folks of El Paso in what they think about the Blue Beetle."_

"_It's about time we have our own hero to clean up this town."_

"_A -bleep- immigrate thats what he is."_

"_Is he in the Justice League? If he is then I don't want him."_

"_Yeah blue dude kick all their asses!"_

"_I saw the Blue Beetle kick a huge dog's ass. The cops didn't do a thing so I can't complain._"

"_I hope he's part of the Leag..."_

The video paused. Sitting at the computer desk in his bedroom, a man of latino decent watched the video online, asking out loud, "You want me to find info on this Blue Beetle?".

"Si." replied Jaime, a young latino man himself to the man wearing baggy pants, a hoodie, and a head bandanna.

"_Jaime Reyes, I cannot comprehend why you search out 'Hector' so you can find intel on us?_" asked Khaji-Da, the voice in Jaime's head.

"Why come to me?" Hector asking the same question.

Jaime a man wearing a logo t-shirt hiding his scarab friend on his back, answered both the voice and same age man, "I...have an interest with superheros. I like to know everything about them and any connections they have with past heros."

"A fan-boy came to ask me to find dirt on a dude who just appeared out of the blue? Why should I help you out?"

"Like I said, I like to know everything about them and I heard you we're the best. Are they wrong?"

Annoyed, Hector said, "Just watch me amigo. Once I'm done, you'll even find out where the Blue Beetle takes his dump."

"_I hope not._" Jaime thought while watching the man type insanely fast on the keyboard.

"But with the lack of info of this guy, it might take me some time though." Hector said without looking at anything but his computer monitor.

"Take your time padre. I'm in no rush."

Hector made no response. He moved his fingers on the keyboard ignoring Jaime completely. Without anything else to ask, Jaime tells the baggy pants man, "I'll just go now. Just call okay."

Jaime left the video game poster covered room back into a rundown house that no one bothered to maintain for years. Recalling how shocking it was for someone to leave their house like this, the young man attempted to leave quickly however a young woman call out, "Interesting you come my brother for help."

He turned around, seeing Nadia, the younger latina woman; wearing similar clothes has her brother. Jaime met her first when he arrived at the house, didn't think much of her. Quickly, in return; he told Nadia, "Why's that?"

"He's useless gathering info on the web when compared to me. So I have to ask, who told you about us?"

**Yesterday  
March 25, 2008 15:07 -7 GMT  
State Prison**

"So you had total memory loss of the past year?" asked the huge, musclebound latino in the phone.

"Si." Jaime said at the other end of the phone, "Woke up one day and found myself one year in the future."

"Just like Star Trek?"

"Kind of?" thinking about it for a minute, "But I like to know how you've been amigo?" asking his friend Paco.

It's been two weeks since Jaime saw Paco however he never imagine seeing his friend behind a glass wall wearing a prison-orange jumpsuit. Still bulky perhaps with more muscle than before, the giant Paco only communicating through the phones on the walls, question Jaime, "Really? I thought you were dead and you came down here so you can ask me 'how you been?'. I want to know what you been up too Jaime? Like why you cut your hair and why your still a skinny has a hipster?'

"_Do not tell him about me existence Jaime Reyes._" Khaji reinforcing Jaime about keeping the scarab a secret from everybody.

"Just...wanted a new look." Jaime said to his giant, goatee friend, "Beside there's nothing to tell, walked home after the movies and poof found myself in the middle of nowhere."

"Really? nothing to tell?" Paco giving him a smirking face.

"Sr'ry amigo."

"You can't even tell me how Brenda's pussy felt?"

"Wh-what?" shocked, Jaime yelled top of his lungs, "What the hell hombre!"

"Come on. Didn't you bang her after the movies?"

"Well...I did...but you don't need to know that?'

"Know what? You having sex or how having sex felt?"

"Both!" Jaime yelled again.

"I get it, your sex life, it's none of my business" Paco giving up instead asking a more serious question, "So how is everyone? Is Antonio still a nonstop crier?"

"You know about my son?"

"I wasn't arrested on day you vanished. I was there when he was born."

Paco saw his friend's face, a sad one. He had to think for a moment why Jaime felt depressed, then it hit his brain; Jaime never saw his son coming into this world. Quickly, Paco needed to change the subject, "Hm...do you want to know how I got here?"

"Don't care, I just wanted to see you Paco, haven't seen you in awhile."

"Didn't know you care so much."

"That and see if you know who a La Dama is?

Angered, he replied, "Yeah I know the La Dama. Don't know who they are but the Thirteens had dealings with the Dama's men with trades and bullets."

"Anything else?"

"Sorry pal, that's all I got. Most people around this town consider the La Dama a myth. But listen to me Jaime, do not get involved with anything that connects to the La Dama or anything that will make you my roommate."

"Thanks for the warning Paco."

"You better or I'm getting a poster so I can kick your ass."

"Okay, okay, now I about to ask you something and I doubt you know anything about this but have you heard about the new hero in town?'

"Are you still into that hero stuff? I was worried when you fanboyed over them a few years ago. Now I'm just scared for you obsessing over them like a kid."

"Shut up! Do you know about him or not?"

"Sr'ry dude, I haven't heard much about him other than he calls himself the Blue Beetle."

"_Actually, the media calls me the Blue Beetle._" Jaime thought in his head.

"Look pal I might not get a whole lot of info in here but if you really want to know this stuff, I know a guy who can help you find anything for you."

"How do you know a person like that?"

"When I was with the Thirteens. His name his Hector, he's computer nerd so he should get you the stuff you want."

"Thanks amigo." Jaime thanked before he hanged the phone however Paco interrupted him.

"No problem and Jaime..."

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see again."

"You too."

"Oh! Before I forgot if Hector asks who told you about him don't mention my name."

"Why?"

"I banged his sister."

**Present**

"_Once again Paco, you put me in the most awkward situations._" Jaime said in his head and yet he still needed to answer to the 'sister', "A member of the Thirteens."

"No duh." Nadia said, "Like to give a name?"

"Actually I don't know the dude's name. Now excuse me señorita but I really need to go home now." Jaime telling the younger woman while leaving her house.

**March 26, 2008 14:44 -7 GMT  
Casa Reyes**

Returning home to the single-floor home of Jaime, Bianca, Alberto, and Milagra, with only Alberto greeting his son home on the coach, "Welcome home son, where have you been?"

Examining the mail, Jaime answered his father, "Meeting someone who can help me Padre."

"Help you? With what?"

"With...hero...stuff..." the young man now ignoring Alberto by the blank envelope with only his name on it.

He quickly open the letter, reading its contents, _I know how BLUE you are. Meet me at the old salt __factory at 11:00PM tonight. _"I hope it's not someone who Paco knew." asked the cane holding Alberto.

Ignoring his father, Jaime walked down to his room, closing the down behind him. Alberto looking down the hall at the closed off room, saying out loud, "Jaime?"

**March 26, 2008 22:57 -7 GMT  
Miles Away from the Salt Factory**

Flying through sky, with four, fly wings and a rocket shooting blue streams of fire; the black suit, blue padded armored Jaime Reyes known as the Blue Beetle flew above the of the night sky heading towards the Salt Factory. Attempting to understand the situation, Jaime asked his blue scarab friend, "Does someone know about you, Khaji?"

"_A threat?_" asking Khaji.

"Or just someone who just knows you."

"_Illogical._"

"Really?" he sighed, "Illogical? I need you too stop watching Star Trek. And I can't believe I snuck out of the house behind my family's back."

"_I fail to comprehend Jaime Reye's statement. Jaime Reye's been disobeying his family's directives for days._"

"Well, si but only when their at work, not when there at the house. Why am I even talking to you?"

"_Because Jaime Reye's got: bored_."

In the edge of town, the Blue Beetle flew towards the bankrupted, old salt factory. However despite being abandon in years, Khaji noticed something. He tells Jaime about his discovery, "Multiple heat signatures detected: proceed cautiously."

For once, Jaime listen to the scarab. Landing on the roof, retracting his flight wings and rocket into his armor, he then carefully walked and crawled slowly through the vents of the factory. For awhile, thanks to the night-vision eyes provided by the armor, the only thing he could see are the cobwebbed ventilation shafts. After a bit, he then could see a bit of light through the vent's plates. Getting closer, the Blue Beetle can see few people talking to each other. He sees one middle-aged latino man wearing a sleeveless, red shirt wearing all kinds of gold jewelry with two shirtless teens behind him, carrying pistols in their jeans. The man is talking to seems a woman wearing both a green cloak and a white mask but unlike him, she's alone however they both held two huge black suitcases.

Jaime unable to hear what they're talking about since he's' currently hanging on the second floor roof while they discuss their actions of the first floor. Whispering to himself, "I can't hear them."

"_Increasing distance of audio receiver._" Khaji told Jaime now able to overhear their discussion.

"We had a deal." said the cloaked lady.

"We did, I just been recently been handed a new, better offer." said the latino man.

"Listen little man, you either take our offer or learn what happens when someone goes back on their deal."

"I believe you are no position to negotiate pretty lady." then the teens pulled out their pistols pointing it sideways at the cloaked woman, "Just drop your money and tell your boss to offer more money on their deals next time."

"Sorry to hear that. We could've done this the old peaceful way, but you have force me to set loose my friend right behind you."

At the same time, two hands grabbed both shirtless teens. Not just ordinary hands made of flesh and blood, ones that made of liquid which burns victims that lava could do. The latino man quickly turned around to see his men holdup by a towering blob of orange liquid with a face of only two eyes and an open month. Then the man felt fear, agonizing pain, everything he couldn't stand ran through his head. "Honestly...there was no peaceful way, I was just going to play with your fears either way." the woman whispered in his ear, with her hand on his head, "Plasmus, you can kill those two."

Angered, Jaime told Khaji, "We got to do something."

"_Negative. This does not concerns us._"

"Yes it does."

Jaime jumped down, falling down above the cloaked woman. Bam, the Blue Beetle kicked the woman, removing her hand away from the man; relieving him from pain. The orange blob named Plasmus, asked, "Who...are...you?"

"The blue bug!" the woman yelled, "Kill him!"

"Ye...es...Pho...bia." Plasmus said dropping the two boys now permanently burned.

"_Activate pulse cannon._" shouting Khaji, "_Estimating threat level._"

With the Blue Beetle's right arm formed a blue cannon, he pointed the weapon at the orange blob shouting out loud, "Names Blue Beetle!"

He fired a blue ball of energy at Plasmus, impact; pushed back the blob did yet he still charged at him. Blue Beetle fired his weapon again, same results with only drops of his liquid coming out of him. Annoyed, Jaime said, "It's not working."

Suddenly; Jaime felt fear and not sure why, he felt someone close dyeing near him. "_Threat level: modest._" Khaji said only to notice something is wrong, "_What is the problem Jaime Reyes?_"

"I got him Plasmus." the woman named Phobia yelled out; holding out her hand at the Blue Beetle, "Take him out!"

"_Activate countermeasure: electric pulse wave._"

Then a massive blue sphere unleash from the Blue Beetle, engulfing the blob, the cloaked woman, and the other man, electrify them. After a few seconds everyone fell to the ground, even Plasmus. Better, Jaime looked around him asking the scarab, "Hombre, what did you do?"

"_I activated one of the last counter-measurements the electric pulse wave. Knocking out any and all organic specimens and shutting down all electrical equipment and interfering with all signals._"

"That's coo...wait did you kill anyone?"

"_Negative. The electric pulse wave is not a lethal attack._"

"Sigh, okay. Good...why haven't we used it before."

"_Again Jaime Reyes, it's a last counter-measurement. The electric pulse wave uses up most of the systems powers with only simple operations online until I recharge myself for the next three days._"

"Understood. Now I should call 911 now. Where's my phone?"

"_Already called them._"

Confused, Jaime asked, "How?'

"_Cellular phones project frequencies and I connected your phones signal to the frequency of the police. In addition I can connect to any device in/out that uses frequencies or such wavelengths._"

He didn't know what to think, Jaime thought it was cool for no longer to carry his phone around yet he's worried that he hack into any phone. A bit later, he notice the suitcase on the ground. Recognizing the case the man held on earlier, he walked up towards it. Thinking to himself, "_So what so important you guys where willing to kill each other for it?_"

Opens the case, a familiar object found folded in the case. A massive, red made object only gave two words to pronounce, "A rug?"

_**To Be Continued...  
August 9th  
**_


	6. Leviathan

_Got this one done earlier than excepted. Consider this my makeup time considering I still haven't released the Wonder Woman chapter yet._

_I do not any characters. Everyone belongs to DC Comics. This is a fan-made project, I do not make any money from it._

* * *

**March 30, 2008 11:42 -7 GMT  
**  
"Can you put a cord through his nose or pierce his jaw with a hook? Will he keep begging you for mercy? Will he speak to you with gentle words? Will he make an agreement with you for you to take him as your slave for life? Can you make a pet of him like a bird or put him on a leash for your girls. Will traders barter for him? Will they divide him up among the merchants? Can you fill his hide with harpoons or his head with fishing spears? If you lay a hand on him, you will remember the struggle and never do it again! Any hope of subduing him is false; the mere sight of him is overpowering. No-one is fierce enough to rouse him. Who then is able to stand against me?" the Pastor quoted the bible, "Yet I would like to ask all of you who is the leviathan? Job says that this is a sea creäture guarding the doors of hell but-but I do not believe he is sea creäture. I like to believe that Job faced a man he couldn't stand against alone. A man who cannot be reason with or be fought against. However if your faith is strong, you will never have to face leviathan alone. And when that time comes, you will need all the faith the lord can praise to you."

"Amen." the crowd spoke.

**March 30, 2008 12:11 -7 GMT  
First John's Christian's Church; El Paso, Texas**

Outside, on a calm Sunday where everyone gathered when Church services ended; in his best clothes with a cane in hand, Alberto stood with his son; Jaime, and his son's girlfriend; Brenda, with their son; Antonio, to talk. "I'm glad you came." Alberto said to the red-head girl.

"I'll admit, when you first asked me to come with you to church, the only thing I thinking about was how scared I was about this little guy making a raucous during the service."

"He isn't the nonstop crier I heard he was." said Jaime the young, latino man.

"Thats the truth." she replied.

"_Jaime Reyes." _the scarab attached to Jaime's back spoke in Jaime's head,_ "The same damping signature discovered from the human designated as Damper from eleven days ago as been detected._"

With the blue bug's words, Jaime quickly searched the area. There he saw near the church's walls, a man with tattoos on his arm known as Damper signaling him to come over. While Jaime looked at the man, another man in a non-church wearing suit told Brenda, "Miss Vecchio, your aunt is waiting in the car."

"Sorry about the security Mister Reyes."

"It's alright Brenda" Alberto said observing the similar wearing suited men around the area hired by her aunt, "I bet you had a lot of convincing in your part just to get out of the house."

"I did and Jaime will you come by the house tomorrow?"

"Si..." he answered without paying attention, "Excuse me I need to talk to someone. See you later."

Jaime walked away from the group, heading for the tattooed latino man. He smiled, greeting Jaime, "Hello again Jaime. I know we didn't have the best of introductions last time around considering that coyote fiasco but that's why I'm here."

"What do you want from me and who are you anyway?"

"Forgot, names Damper of the Posse and I would like you to join us."

"The Posse?" he questioned, "A gang? Never heard of you."

"Not surprised. We don't fight over territories, kill other gangs and hell we don't even sell drugs, we only deal with one thing only and thats fighting the La Dama."

"Fighting...the La Dama?"

"I doubt you worked for her considering you never heard of her but you've seen her handy worked like that coyote-man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Man you dense, the La Dama kidnaps people and experiments on them with some kind of magic or something from something I don't two cares about. Either way we need to stop her."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm one of those test-rats she took and tested on. I wasn't the only one tough, me and a few others escaped from her testing facility and those same people formed the Posse, the La Dama's pain in the ass group."

"Why do you need me? Just go to that the facility and stop them from experimenting on anyone."

"We did that first but they abandon the site probably since we escaped but that hasn't stop her from taking people off the streets. And honestly, we can only do so much and I don't think where impacting La Dama's operations that much but if you help us out we strike a huge blow to the La Dama'."

"Jaime!" yelled Jaime's mother.

"Think it over. Just don't think for too long we need to act tomorrow Just meet us at 439 Henry Road tomorrow" the man just disappeared in front of Jaime's eyes.

**12:26 -7 GMT  
Cardena's Limo**

"So was the service nice?" the well dressed, jewelery wearing Amparo Cardena asking her niece

"It was."

"I saw Jaime acting a bit differently from the last time I saw him."

"I haven't notice."

"Really? I thought you might've seen something considering from what I've heard, that he's been in gang related activities"

"What?" shocked the red-head, "No way Jaime's is part of any gang."

"Hard to believe, considering your other friend, Paco was it, that was in a gang? Speaking of, I heard Jaime visited him in jail recently."

"He's our friend."

"Who shot a kid. Listen Brenda, not sure why but you always seem to find relationships with wrong kind of people. Honestly I blame your father."

"Jaime is nothing like him."

"Face the facts, he lost his job yet each time you call him, he either says that he's busy or you just get his voice box. What exactly has he been keeping him busy that none of his friends cannot be part of, his family thinks he hangs out with us, and I know he isn't looking for employment. He might the father of our little man of the house but that doesn't mean he's the man you want him to be. Just look at my bother for example."

Silence fell in the limo, not even Antonio made a sound. Eventually, Brenda spoke,"Your wrong. I just know it."

**March 30, 2008 16:17 -7 GMT  
Casa Reyes**

Red, yellow yarn, black stitching, patterns; the shirtless Jaime stared at the red carpet he obtain during his actions at the old salt factory a few days ago. The latino man can only think, for the purpose of the red carpet that never left the suitcase. Destroying his thoughts, the blue scarab spoke, "_Jaime Reyes, why didn't you dealt with the human designated as Damper?_"

"Why should I?" he asked out loud

"_He knows of my existence_"

"Thats a reason to hurt someone?"

"Priority one, keep Khaji-Da's existence hidden from the population. Meaning eliminate those who know or could."

"Hombre lo seinto but I don't do that. And I don't care if he knows who you or I am has long there's someone fighting the La Dama."

"_What are you saying Jaime Reyes?_"

"People are dieing over a stupid rug for the La Dama's name!" Jaime began to raise his voice, "And worst of all, the people who are killing each other are the people she kidnapped!"

"_We have no proof of that._"

"Dios mío Khaji! Look at the the Posse. They have some amazing powers but they were kidnapped against their will and tested on like that coyote and lava dude. So it makes sense that those people who have those powers work for the La Dama."

"_Only a prediction. With that logic than your Superman works for the La Dama._"

"You know what I mean! I need to stop her."

"_Your ally: Paco Testas told Jaime Reyes not be involved with any connections to the La Dama._"

"Your right, he told Jaime Reyes not to get involved. But not the Blue Beetle."

**March 31, 2008 12:49 -7 GMT  
439 Henry Road**

"Think he'll come?" asked large, tall, fat, mid-20s, latino man.

"I hope. I don't really want to do this job." replied a four-foot, mid-20s, latino man.

"Don say that. Remember, we stil have our goal to reach."

Then a knock on the door. The white woman in black smiled, she told Damper, "It's him."

Quickly Damper opens the door, he sees the black suited, blue padded armored man known as the Blue Beetle standing in front of him with a briefcase in his hand. Damper smiled, welcoming him in, he greeted the bug armored man, "Welcome Jaime, glad u came to help us out. Let me introduce the rest of the Posse." Damper pointed his finger at the white woman in black, "You already met Probe, without her we would never met." then he pointed his fingers at both the small man and the large man. "The little guy is Thumper and next to him is our handyman, Scour." finally he pointed his finger at the blond, white woman, "And finally Bonita, our pretty face that steals our ugly smiles away."

They waved at the Blue Beetle. He noticed now that not only Damper has tattoos on the arm but everyone in the gang has tattoos; Probe's on the exposed back, on the chest on the shirtless Thumper, on the face of the overlay of cloths Scour, on the exposed thigh of the beach clothes wearing Bonita. Bonita the first one after Damper, asked their guest, "So sleek blue, whats in the case?"

"A carpet." Jaime said.

"Ours not that ugly." Scour said in confusion

"That's not what it's for gilipollas." Thumper yelled at the large guy.

"I have no idea why, but La Dama's men where about kill each other for this thing."

"I rec we bur it." Scour suggested.

"Agreed." said Damper, "If u don't mind, I'll take it."

Jaime handed the suitcase over to Damper then the blonde whispered in Dampers hear, "Let me handle it babe, you guys have a game to catch too." he nodded giving her the case, "Come on Probe I think the new model needs some catching up to do, and it needs a man's hand."

"Whatever." Probe sigh, leaving the room with Bonita.

With the woman the gone, Damper looked at the Blue Beetle to say, "Now, down to business"

**March 31, 2008 14:09 -7 GMT  
South Border of El Paso, Texas**

Near the border of the Mexico and United States border line, all the men of the Posse including the Blue Beetle watched over a cliff at an up and running factory. The big guy asked Damper, "Tis the place?"

"I hope Scour." Damper answered, "Probe did check the place out and she said it was part of the La Dama's operations"

"Why would La Dama make weapons?" the Blue Beetle asked.

"She shells them to her hired goons and too kids on the street."

"So whats the plan?" Thumper asked.

"We go in, and destroy everything in there." Damper said.

"Comprende." Jaime acknowledge.

**March 31, 2008 14:13 -7 GMT  
Weapon Factory**

In the office, a man of fully, covered, metal armor spoke to the muscle-bound head of the factory. With a heavy French accent, the silver, armored man said, "Hav la dagger thee boss wanted?"

"Yeah Warp, here it is." said the muscle latino man pulling out a red box, "It wasn't easy to drag this thing over the border but I hope this is want boss wanted."

"With the amout o monoy paid for it, I hope this is what thee boss wanted."

Bam, in the distant, on the other-side of the factory, an explosion occurred near the walls of the inside of outside of the weaponry. The latino boss quickly ran out of his second floor office to yell, "Yo morons, what the hell are you doing?"

"Azul Escarabajo!" the workers yelled, "Azul Escarabajo!"

"Wha are they saying?" the armored man asking the boss.

"They said the Blue Beetle!"

**March 31, 2008 14:18 -7 GMT  
Casa Cardena**

In the massive manor, Amparo watched her niece and her son on the couch just waiting for Brenda's boyfriend to arrive. With her ideas, Amparo asked Brenda, "Wasn't Jaime suppose to come today?"

The red-head answered with, "He is, he's just running late."

"Running late with what exactly?"

"He's not in a gang." Brenda immediately said.

"I didn't say that. All I'm asking is if you call him and asked him why he's running late?"

"I texted him..." she thought for second, "But I'll just call him." then she pulled out her cell phone and called her boyfriend; he answered, "Jaime, it's Brenda I like to ask..."

"Sorry can't talk right now, got stuff to do!" he yelled with the top of his lungs with huge sounds in the background, "Later!"  
Abruptly, Jaime ended the call. Brenda looked at her phone in shock, in curiousness Amparo asked, "Is there a problem?"

"He's...just busy, that's all."

"Busy has in busy your other friend was?"

"Enough already. For the last time, he's not in a gang."

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt Brenda

**14:20 -7 GMT  
Weapon Factory**

"Oh man I going to get a mouthful when I get back." Jaime said out loud referring to Brenda's call.

"_Prioritize Jaime Reyes._" the scarab said, "_Focus on the enemy attacks. Activate Sonic Cannon. Analyzing enemy movements._"

The big man, Scour charged at the armored man huffing and sweating. Through an orange portal on the floor, the armored man fell down and avoided a grab of Scour. Annoyed, Scour shouted, "Who the ell r u?"

With a hand around his neck and a knife in the other, the armored man whispered into Scour's ear, "The Warp that'll end you."  
Somehow, the hand over Scour's neck burned pulled away. Warp examine his armored left hand, however the armor vaporized and the hand burnt. Agony, shouting in the French, "What the heck did you do?"

In the last second, the silver armored man notice the shirtless Thumper from above about to jump on him. Warp quickly fell down into an orange portal then quickly vanish had it appeared. Khaji ordered Jaime, "_Fire weapon 180 degrees behind you._"

And has so, Jaime firing blue rings of his right arm-sonic cannon behind him; surrounding the Warp with rings. Warp covered his ears, experiencing intense ringing in the ears. The armored man needed to escape, creating another portal for him to fall through.

Blue Beetle, Scour, and Thumper looked around the damaged, abandon weapon factory looking for the teleporting man. Confused, Thumper asked everyone, "Where did he go?"

"He ran like a chick-in with no head." Scour answering.

There, they hear police, ambulance, and fire sirens coming their way. "That's our sound to leave." Damper told everyone now joining a group.

"Leave?" puzzled Jaime, "Why?"

"We just broke into private property and destroyed their stuff. That's illegal in every shape and word."

"But how do we get out of here without anyone noticing?"

"Leave that to me."

**16:54 -7 GMT**  
**439 Henry Road**

All the men arrived back at the garbage filled house, the Posse called the Hideout. Jaime forgot that Damper can make everyone invisible to both sight and sound. The last thing he needed was the Blue Beetle getting the reputation of being the first hero to join a gang. At the rundown hideout, Bonita sat at the round table where she greeted them home, "How's the job?"

"Perfect, we dealt a big blow to their operations." Thumper said.

"Sweet. How did the tall black and blue do?"

"Terrific!" Scour yelled, "Yo should've seen him, he owned that stage act dude like a cat chasing a mouse."

"Sounds like the hero preformed great deed." she said now walking seductively towards Jaime, "He should be rewarded." now she whispered in his ear, "Come with me to the other room, and except your award."

Noticing something, the scarab said in his head, "_Jaime Reyes, I detect a source of energy similar that detected earlier and designated has magic. Source, the human designated as Bonita._"

"Comprende senorita." Jaime told the blonde in low voice.

"A smooth talker, I like."

By the hand, Jaime followed Bonita to the bedroom. In concern Khaji asked, "_Jaime Reyes?_"

**17:00 -7 GMT**

"Let me understand this correctly." the person said on the other end of the line, "The Blue Beetle join the Posse and attack my weapon operations?"

"Correct boss." Warp said into his phone.

"And this is the second Blue Beetle attack of the past week and you weren't ready to deal with this kind of situation?"

"I was never told that..."

"No excuses! This as gone far enough, time to take matters into my own hands."

**April 1, 2008 11:04 -7 GMT**  
**Casa Cardena**

On the second floor, in the bedroom, standing in front of the mirror; Brenda deciding out her clothing and shoes. Standing in the doorway, with an envelope, Amparo watched her niece getting ready for something she's not sure what. Amparo then asked, "What are you doing Brenda? Shouldn't you be studying with Mister Valiant."

The red-head smiled, she answered with, "Jaime just called, he's coming over."

"Unlike yesterday."

Brenda sigh, "What do you want Cardena?"

She walked closer to the niece, "I going to show you some pictures now before you asked I had Jaime tailed by some of my men."  
In anger, Brenda yelled, "What!"

"For your own good Brenda And you should be glad I did, because these pictures aren't the prettiest to look at." Amparo telling Brenda while holding out the envelope she has on her.

**11:16 -7 GMT**

Jaime walked into the mansion, only wearing a logo t-shirt and short-jeans. In the front hall, Jaime see's his girlfriend, in the most angered face he as ever seen her before. He asked her "Brenda, whats going on?"

She stomped right towards her boyfriend, stomping After a few minutes, she threw photos right at this face and yelled at the top of lungs, "What the hell!. You ditched me and Antonio for this blond bimbo!"

Quickly, he observe the photos, they are of him banging Bonita at the hideout yesterday. "It's...it's not what it seems." he quickly said.

"You slept with another woman behind my back! Is that what you been doing on your free time is screwing around with other woman."

"Brenda I..."

"Get out!"

"I."

"Get out!

Seeing the red face of the red-head, without anymore arguments; Jaime left through the front door. On the top of the stairs, Amparo watched the agreement they just had with a smile on her face. From behind, the suit wearing Valiant, held out a red box and told

Amparo, "Miss Cardena, your package as arrived."

She open the box, looking at the dagger with symbols on the grip. She gleefully thought, "_What craftsmanship. This will fit perfectly in my collection._"

"If you don't mind my asking, but what is this thing?"

"A tooth of the leviathan."

_**To Be Continued...  
September 6**_


	7. Beetle

**Chapter 7  
Beetle**

**April 3, 2008 15:27 -5 GMT  
Jasper Apartments: Blüdhaven, South Carolina**

"I hope she's home." the young-adult, latino man: Jaime, said while walking down the forth-floor hallway of the rundown apartment complex, "I just hope this is the right place."

The scarab; Khaji, attach to Jaime's spine replied, "_The Nightwing gave us this location for your destination. Is it logical to trust the Nightwing?_"

"I don't know why he wouldn't tell us the truth considering we escape with him from Cadmus together."

"_The Nightwing never disclosed his identity to us._"

"Like you should talk?"

It took a second for Khaji to answer, "_Understood. Now why are we here Jaime Reyes?_"

**2 Days Earlier  
April 1, 2008 12:04 -7 GMT  
Casa Reyes: El Paso, Texas**

Alberto sat on the living room coach, watching the news on the television. With his ex-wife at work, his daughter at school, and his son visiting his girlfriend and son, he watch the house not expecting anyone to come home for a while. Out of the blue, his son enters the house looking angry. Alberto asked his son in confusion, "Aren't you suppose to be with Brenda today?"

He didn't answer, instead Jaime walked down the hall into is room. Bam, he slammed the door leaving Alberto puzzled. In the room, Jaime sat on the bed recalling what happen when he visited Cardena's house. Furious, Jaime whispered to himself, "What does she know. I mean it just happen on the spot."

Still able to hear him, the blue scarab asked, "_Is Jaime Reyes referring to him mating with human designated as Bonita?_"

"Dios Mio Khaji!" the latino man yelled, "What the hell do you think I'm talking about!"

"_I warned Jaime Reyes about the detection of magic resignation from Bonita. Jaime Reyes did not heed my warnings._"

"I-I...just did hear you."

Then Jaime hears a knock on the door before it open. Alberto walked into the room with his cane and worriment. Then and there, he asked his son, "Son, are you alright?"

"Si Padre!" Jaime continuing to yell.

"Doesn't sound like it. Is everything okay with Brenda and Antonio?"

"Their...their fine. Just leave me alone already?"

"No." Alberto stood with both hands on his wooden cane, "Tell me whats going on because it sounds like something happen. Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"I just...don't want to talk about. Okay?"

"So you're not going to tell me. Then can you tell me why have you been sneaking out of the house for some time now?"

"A-a how did you know?"

"The living room isn't sound proof son. So are you going to tell me whats going on or do I have to lock you in this room?"

"Well...I-I...been hanging with...I mean...doing...uh...I've slept with another woman!"

They stood in silent. Alberto just looked around Jaime's room pondering what to say. Jaime just scratch the back of his head wondering why he just confessed to his father. Alberto broke the silence, "I'm not going to say that I have never been in your situation but did you say anything about this to Brenda?"

"Not really, she kinda found out about it...somehow..."

"So your upset that Brenda discovered you where cheating on her?"

"Si...I mean no! Just leave already! I need to think about this."

"You can talk to me Jaime. Maybe we can..."

"Get out!" Jaime yelling at his father.

"If that's what you want, I'll go." Alberto began to walk out of his son's room with his hand on the doorknob with him saying, "But let you know your mother ain't going to be kind as I am."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Jaime sitting on his bed. Before he could think, Khaji asked, "_What is Jaime Reyes going to do know?_"

About a few seconds of thought, Jaime told his scarab, "I need to get away from all this."

"_Is Jaime Reyes in danger?_"

"No. But I will be once Madre gets home. Then Mila will laugh at me."

"_Where does Jaime Reyes plan to go?_"

"To...I...well..." Jaime was about to say something until Khaji interrupted him.

"_Receiving transmission from Hector. Answering call now._"

"Hector here, am I speaking to Jame-ey?" the computer man named Hector asked on the other end of the call.

"Si and it's Jaime amigo." Jaime annoyingly answering him through the suits earpiece.

"Yo man I just wanted let you know what I found about the blue dude."

"What did you find out?"

"That he appeared in the past month fighting the good fight and all that hero stuff with a smigg possibility he might be working for the La Dama?"

"There's no way I...he would work for the La Dama!" Jaime yelled.

"Didn't know you care so much about this dude. Guess you like your heroes working with the good guys."

"Anything else you discovered?"

"Yo si...I think. There was another hero named the Beetle during the Cold War."

"What? I never heard of him?"

"Well from what I can gather he never joined Justice Society so he was one of those wannabe heroes at the time that only been around for a few years and no-one has never heard of."

"Who was he? What to happen to him?"

"Dan...Garret and he died during the Rhelasia War."

"_Then that's means there's no way he as anything to do with me._" thought Jaime, "Thank you Hector for finding this for me but I have to..."

"I have more dude. His grand-kid lives in Blüdhaven at a place called Jasper Apartments."

"Wow mano, your good at this."

"Told ya I would find everything about this dude and more. I'm not some geek who sits in front of his computer monitor all day."

"Keep on telling yourself that geek." said Hector's sister, Nadia from his end on the line.

"Thank you for everything, you'll be the first one I'll call if I need someone to dig dirt on." the call ended, then Jaime whisper, "Perfect timing."

"_For what?_" asked the scarab.

"To avoid danger."

**Present  
15:32 -5 GMT  
Jasper Apartments: Blüdhaven**

Room 413, knocking at the front door; confused, the resident answered the door. Standing there, an eighteen-year-old latino man in his jeans and sweater asked her, "Are you Danni Garret?"

Ten years older, the blonde woman wearing rimmed glasses replied, "Yes and if your from MaL Corp you can tell them what I already told them and that is that I have nothing to sell them."

"I'm not here to buy anything. I'm here to talk about your grand-papi as the Beetle."

Danni sigh; first, adjusting her glasses then asked, "Why do you care?"

"I work for the paper at my school." Jaime lying to her, "I like to write an article about the heroes during the Cold War. May I come in."

"Come in. Make yourself at home."

The young man walked into the all-in-one kitchen, living room, and bedroom apartment. Dishes stacked in the sink, newspapers piled against the wall, books cluttered around coach, Jaime could not believe his eyes, he could only think in his head, "_And I thought only Paco can live in this mess._"

Jaime decides to sit at the cleared table, where Danni sat across from him with coffee at the ready. She took another sigh, the ask the young man, "What's your name?"

"Jaime Reyes."

"What school are you writing this for?"

"Well, for...El Paso High School."

"You're a bit far away from home aren't you?"

"Si well I...on a trip with my family...and I decided to visit you...while I was here."

She adjusted her glasses before she asked, "So what do you like to ask me about?"

"Well ohm...do you know why your grand-papi became a costume hero?"

She took a big sigh before answering him, "Before my grandfather was the Beetle he was going to be a police officer just like his dad. That was until his dad got shot in the line of duty. One would presume that a cop killer would be hunted down by the entire New York police force. They didn't, so my grandfather hired a private eye to find his dad's killer. At the time he didn't knew that the killer was part of a mafia at the time, so like in those movies they payed off the cops to turn their eyes away and gave a bigger money-bag for the p-eye for getting off the case. So after his quote on quote failed attempt, my grandfather decided to take this into his own hands, but knowing he was going into unlawful territories, he needed a disguise. So after getting his name and custom ideas from an artifact he found during his assignments in World War Two..."

"Artifact?" Jaime interrupting her, "Can you tell more about that?"

"Hang on their kid, I wasn't finished yet. And aren't you suppose to write any of this down or tape it?"

"Well...I have this stuff memorized."

Danni sigh, "...Whatever, back to what I was saying. He put on a blue coat, black hat, the white mask, the whole shebang. He chased after the mafia, found his killer and put them all to jail. He ran with the name the Beetle for a few more years until he died in the Rhelasia Wars."

Danni finished her story. Jaime only focusing on one thing, he asked again, "Back to my question earlier..."

"Sorry kid I do not have the artifact." she quickly told him, "It was stolen about two years during a robbery at my...mom's house."

Hearing the pause, he apologized, "I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, your mom passing in all."

"Gotta move forward kid. Was there anything else you like to ask?"

"...I...well...why...why was he never part of the Justice Society?"

"I think he just didn't like them. But I honestly couldn't tell you the full reason. But if you want I can let take that box over there that has everything I have about my Grandfather."

"Well, si, I would love too but don't you need those?"

"Nah, I have copies lying around this place."

"If your sure then I'll be happy to take it."

Suddenly Khaji says, "_Jaime Reyes, a transmission from Brenda Del Vecchio is coming in._"

"Excuse me I need to answer...my phone." Jaime said when he walked to other side of the room, "This is Jaime is ever..."

"Jaime!" his friend yelled in extreme panic, "I-I don't know what happen they-they..."

"Calm down. What happen?"

"They took them, they took them!"

"They? Who's they? Who took who?'

"They took Antonio and Mila!"

_**To be Continued...  
August 4th**_

* * *

Special News! The Blue Beetle is also in_ VISION Titans _along with other heroes. If you like _VISION Blue Beetle_ go check out that run aswell.


End file.
